Caged
by Ariana Hufflepuff
Summary: InuYasha's demon blood is attempting to consume him. He fights daily to remain in control and suffers alone. One shot.


_So I had an evil spark. Usually when I write bad things happen. That hasn't been the occurrence with my fanfics really. So here's a one shot. Reviews would be wonderful! _

_Don't own Inu&Co.  
Enjoy!_

No one knew. Not his friends, not the "family" he still had alive. No one. He barely admitted it to himself and lived mostly in denial. Ever since he first transformed he could feel it clawing to get out. At first it was just a mild irritation, one he could ignore. But then, then it began to get stronger each time he transformed. Now the voice was arguing with him daily.

_Kill her! _**Go away! **_We need her blood! Give us her blood! _**No! **_Release us!_

InuYasha's fangs bit into his lip as he tried to push the demon back down.

**In the cage, back in...**he chanted to himself, his eyes closed as he concentrated. Blood started to flow into his mouth as a fang broke his skin. He barely registered the sour taste as he tried to force the beast to submit.

"InuYasha! Here!" Kagome called as she shoved a bowl of ramen under his nose. All other thoughts were easily pushed aside as he dove in. She sat down next to him, smiling and enjoying him enjoying his ramen.

He just wanted to be alone though. His beast wanted her after all. He was harder on him when she was around. Even though she was his best friend, it was a dilema for InuYasha. He loved being around her. He had no idea why his beast was getting stronger as each day flicked by. Even his sword, _Tessaiga, was having little effect containing it._

_His heart sunk as he thought about it. He knew soon he would have to leave his friends. Leave, where, he had no idea. The only person he could think of going to was Sesshoumaru but that bastard had no reason to help him. Perhaps he could provoke him into killing him? Then at least he'd be free of this and his friends would be safe. _

_"Uhm...InuYasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked, she was peering at him as though he was running a fever. He looked around and realized he had stopped eating, with his food half way to his mouth._

_"Uh, yeah. Kags, I have a lot on my mind I guess..." he trailed off as he began to shovel the food into his mouth again. He was hoping she'd let the subject drop. Of course, this was Kagome. She was perfect and read him so well. She leaned back nodding and lapsed into silence._

_Another reason why he loved Kagome. Sometimes he wanted company but didn't want to hold a conversation. She always knew the right time to shut up. _

_That night he laid awake in his tree. His beast was fighting with him yet again. He was unable to get it to back down. As he fought for control his gold eyes flickered rapidly from gold to red. The stripes on his face were visible, but just barely. _

_Suddenly, he got up and ran. He pumped his legs hard and pushed himself forward. He was hoping the longer and harder he ran the less his beast would want to fight. At the very least it might calm him enough to keep control._

_He returned before the sun broke and the day began. He was tired but he didn't want anyone to raise questions so he woke the others and began pushing them forward. _

_By mid-day he had fallen to the back of the group and was desperately trying not to draw attention to himself. _

___RELEASE ME! __**No! No! **__Inuyasha chanted as he tried to ignore it._

___Give me the pure blood of the miko! __**No! Not Kagome! **____Yes, her blood will taste so sweet. I can smell it already, it's intoxicating. Give me the miko's blood! __**N-no!**_

_His beast began to argue it's point again when a familiar scent reached his nose. InuYasha scrunched his face up in disgust and turned around. The rest of his group continued forward, unaware that he was no longer following. _

_"What the hell are you doing here?" InuYasah barked as Sesshoumaru walked into view. Sesshoumaru smirked at him as his retainer gawked in horror at his lord. _

_"Hello little brother," he greeted as his party came to a stop before him. "Surely even a lowly half-breed such as yourself would know why this one sought you out."_

_"What?" InuYasha asked in confusion. Sesshoumaru's smirk widened and he looked even more dangerous as his fangs came into full view._

_"Come InuYasha. Your face doesn't lie, your demon heart is taking over," Sesshoumaru stated as you drew tokijin. InuYasha balked._

___Threat! KILL HIM! __The voice roared. InuYasha had no time to react as he lost control. His head snapped back as his eyes rolled in his head and when he opened them they were red. His claws elongated as his stripes sharpened. With a snarl he lunched himself at Sesshoumaru. _

_Sesshoumaru dodged him with ease and swung tokijin. The blast from the sword pierced InuYasha but with no hesitation he stood and attacked again. His claws swiping furiously at his brother as they raced across the landscape.  
_

_Sesshoumaru had long since abandoned his sword. He found it hard to land a claw on InuYasha though. Finally he managed to grip the hanyou by the throat and hold him in the air. He took this time to catch his breath as his golden eyes glared into the others red ones. InuYasha continued to struggle as Sesshoumaru held him in the air._

_Kagome ran up to him now, tears streaming down her face._

_"I-I don't understand! He has __Tessaiga__!" She cried out frantically. Sesshoumaru glanced at her briefly before turning his eyes back on his brother._

_"This one will ...fix the problem," he stated. Jaken was leading Rin and Au-Un up to them. Sesshoumaru raised his other hand and released a large amount of poison in InuYasha's face. The hanyou fainted after a moment and Sesshoumaru began to drag him away._

_"Wait! What are you going to do with him?" Kagome screamed. Sango rushed forward and brought her friend close for a hug._

_"This one will fix him miko, I will not repeat myself again."_

_Sesshoumaru dragged InuYasha to a cave and deposited him in the back of it. He fell like a rag doll. Sesshoumaru bent down and gazed curiously at his face. InuYasha was twitching and his demonic markings seemed to be fading._

_"Hn..." Sesshoumaru murmured as he stood. Jaken began screeching at the entrance so he left to see what was wrong._

_"What's he doing to InuYasha?!" Kagome was yelling down at the small youkai. She had him underfoot and was grinding her heel into his chest with each word._

_"It's none of your concern!" Jaken screeched as he waved his little arms in protest. Sesshoumaru walked over to Miroku._

_"Monk, can you seal the hanyou into this cave?" He asked. Miroku peered over at the cave and nod._

_"But Sesshoumaru-sama why are you asking me to..." Miroku trailed off as it became clear the lord wasn't paying any more attention as he was walking away from him._

_"Then do so. He will be in control of himself when he awakens, but do not allow him to leave," Sesshoumaru ordered as he took to the skies. He wasn't sure what the solution was, but he knew one being that might hold the answers._

_He arrived at his destination early the next morning. He came to a large tree and stopped in front of it._

_"Bokusenou!" He demanded. The tree shifted and a face appeared._

_"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama," The tree greeted, "What can I help you with?"_

_"As if you don't already know," Sesshoumaru sniffed, "do not play games with me Bokusenou. InuYasha is no longer able to control his demon blood with tessaiga."_

_"So you have come to save your brother. How noble of you pup!" the tree replied. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. Before he was able to reply with anger, Bokusenou continued._

_"The answer will come to you Sesshoumaru. You must be patient. That is something you excel at it, an easy task!"_

_"This Sesshoumaru would rather be far from the half-breed sooner rather than later," came the reply as Sesshoumaru turned to leave. Years of experience with Bokusenou taught him that if the tree didn't want to reveal anything it wouldn't. _

_Still he didn't want to return without any answers. He was sure InuYasha's friend would be pestering him as soon as he returned. Perhaps even the hanyou would be awake so he'd have even more to add to the building pressure in his head._

_He could always poison him again. The humans wouldn't be able to handle it, but he'd have one less irritation hat way. He shook his head to pull himself out of his muses and decided to return. _

_InuYasha was awake and in control of himself like Sesshoumaru predicted. He ordered everyone to leave as he wanted to speak with InuYasha alone. His group began to protest but InuYasha huffed._

_"I'll be fine, go," he assured them in a demanding way. InuYasha settled himself cross legged at the cave entrance, his eyes closed. Sesshoumaru sat down in front of him. He waited to speak until he was sure the others were far enough away not to over hear._

_"What does your demon blood want InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru demanded. InuYasha looked at him in surprise and then flushed red. He turned his head to the side._

_"Why are you asking ____that?" __He asked. Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge the question and simply waited for an answer. InuYasha huffed._

_"It-it wants Kagome," he said in a rush. Sesshoumaru quirked an eye brow at him._

_"How does it want the wench exactly?"_

_"What?! I-I don't know, I think it wants to kill her," InuYasha said as he began to look more and more alarmed. "It keeps asking for her blood."_

_"Hn...Then that is the solution," Sesshoumaru replied as he got to his feet. InuYasha jumped to his as well._

_"What do you mean 'That is the solution'? Hey! Bastard, you better not ignore me! What are you planning?" InuYasha frantically yelled at his brother's back as he headed into the woods after the others. _

_Sesshoumaru returned with Kagome tagging along, the others stayed behind. She smiled at InuYasha and gave him a little wave._

_"Kagome! Don't trust him!" InuYasha warned her but too late. Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed her._

_"Now, we will test your reaction little brother," he explained as his claws pierced her arm. Her blood came out quickly and stained her clothes before dripping to the ground. She cried out in pain and he dropped her._

_InuYasha had lost control the moment Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome. He was throwing himself against the barrier. Sesshoumaru moved away from Kagome. InuYasha's red eyes followed him and he seemed to be trying to get at Sesshoumaru, not Kagome._

_Sesshoumaru smirked again._

_"I see, odd that it is your demon blood but this one understands now," he said. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara came running into the view._

_"What's happened? Why is InuYasha stressing out the barrier?" Miroku demanded with concern, he jumped in surprise when he saw Kagome._

_"Kagome-sama! You're bleeding, what's happened?" He asked as they rushed to her side._

_"Sesshoumaru! He-he attacked me!" She replied. Sango went between Kagome and Sesshoumaru, glaring at the demon._

_"Why?" She demanded. Sesshoumaru ignored her._

_"Monk, remove the seal." _

_Miroku hesitated and then drew in a breath to steady himself._

_"If you want me to corporate, you'll have to explain things," Miroku answered. Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement._

_"The hanyou has denied his instincts for far too long. His demon blood will continue to consume him until he takes the miko," he explained._

_"Takes? What do you mean takes?" Sango yelled seriously, "You are not going to sacrifice her!"_

_"This Sesshoumaru does not like to repeat himself," came the rough reply. _

_Sesshoumaru spun around quickly. InuYasha was still being controlled by his demon blood but had tessegia drawn. It was pulsing and soon became red. Miroku pushed Kagome and Sango behind him._

_"The barrier breaking tessegia!" He gasped. _

_With a snarl InuYasha leaped forward and the barrier Miroku put up dissolved. He rushed towards the humans, his claws bared as tessegia dropped from his grasps, but Sesshoumaru cut him off. The two brothers engaged in a fight again._

_Sesshoumaru was at a disadvantage since he rushed in. The western lord didn't account for his surroundings and manged to get himself cornered. InuYasha used his __**Hijinkessou**__ on him. Sesshoumaru was momentary blinded by the attack and InuYasha rushed to Kagome. _

_She fell backwards trying to get away and closed her eyes when he was right in front of her. She heard a gasp as blood splattered over her. Kagome opened her eyes slowly, trembling all over. _

_InuYasha fell to his knees in front of her and then dropped backwards. His head bounced off to the side. Sesshoumaru was drawing back his poison whip. His face devoid of emotion as he took his brothers life._

_Kagome screamed and rushed forward, covering InuYasha's body with her own. Everyone was still as she cried for her friend, besides Sesshoumaru. He huffed and turned to leave. The sound of a bow being strung caused him to pause._

_"I should kill you, "Kagome stated. Her eyes blood shot from her crying but her voice was oddly calm._

_"This one saved your life, your logic doesn't make sense," Sesshoumaru replied, his back to her. She took a step forward._

_"You didn't need to kill him!" She shouted. _

_"It was your life or his, miko."_

_"I would gladly given up my life for him!" She explained, her voice beginning to crack as she lost her __control. Tears ran freely down her face. Sesshoumaru turned his head to gaze at her over his shoulder._

_"This one doesn't think the hanyou would have appreciated that," he said softly as he walked into the forest._


End file.
